An inorganic oxide or a mixture of inorganic oxides is known to catalyze chemical reactions. For example, thorium oxide can be used to catalyze the reaction of an alcohol and hydrogen sulfide for the production of a mercaptan.
Mercaptans are a class of important industrial chemicals. One of the main uses of a mercaptan is a polymerization modifier or chain terminator to control the molecular weight of a polymer. Mercaptans, especially lower molecular weight mercaptans, can also be used as intermediates in the production of agricultural chemicals such as, for example, insecticides, acaricides, herbicides, and defoliants. Methyl mercaptan can further be combined with acrolein for the commercial production of methionine, an essential amino acid. Other uses of mercaptans include odorants in natural gas, liquefied petroleum gas, rubber vulcanization accelerators, epoxy-curing agents, froth collectors, and medicinal uses.
Because of the wide use of mercaptans, there is an ever-increasing need for improving the production of mercaptan. Often seemingly small improvements translate into large reduction in manufacturing costs of mercaptans thereby saving consumers.